


Tremble

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just wants to watch a movie with his boyfriend, but Gavin's got other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

He hated the way Gavin made him feel. Just a glance in his direction, a smile or a grin meant only for him, was more than enough to make Michael's cheeks heat up. It wasn't always like this, but ever since they'd become more intimate, seeing Gavin in even the most casual setting made his mind revert to those heat-filled nights they'd been spending together a lot recently.

Gavin had come over again. Nothing inherently pervy was planned, they'd both wanted to check out a movie that had just come out on demand and Gavin suggest they make a night of it. As Michael set up his TV and got ready, Gavin was grabbing them drinks, neither hungry as they'd grabbed something after work already. "Here you are, Michael. A Coke for you and a Big Red for me." he wiggled his eyebrows, making the redhead laugh at the idiotic innuendo. 

Michael took the can from Gavin, their hands brushing for only a moment, but it was enough to send a shiver through the older man, who made a point of looking at anything but Gavin right after. The Brit didn't seem to notice, plopping down onto the couch next to Michael, an arm instinctively resting just behind the other man, as though he was all but ready to pull the ginger close when the movie started. 

The movie began and Michael got up and turned off the lights, sitting back where he had before and grabbing his drink. Gavin took the chance and pulled the other close, ignoring the angry "Gavin!" he got as an initial response and kept him close. Michael scowled, annoyed that he had to re-situate himself again to get comfortable, but couldn't bring himself to just pull away. He pulled his feet up, leaning into the English man and watched the opening scene of the movie, desperately trying to stay focused.

Which was a difficult task when Gavin was so close, if the man turned his head they'd be practically face to face. Michael should've known better than to expect to actually be able to watch a movie alone with Gavin, but he had to try. The taller man didn't seem nearly as determined on the movie, his eyes had barely flickered to the screen at all. He subtly moved his head closer, until his mouth was right next to Michael's ear. "You enjoying the movie, Michael?" he whispered softly, lips brushing against the pale ear.

The redhead shuddered, a harsh whisper to shut up being his only reply. Gavin smirked, pleased at the response. "Is that a no? Can I distract you then?" his voice was even softer now, the questions barely a murmur as his lips pressed behind Michael's ear. There was no reply this time, so Gavin began to kiss and nibble at the ear that tempted him so, trailing kisses down Michael's neck when he grew tired of focusing on one spot. Michael stopped focusing on the movie the moment Gavin first spoke, but damn if he wasn't going to try to fight it, at least for a little while. 

The Brit continued, kissing and sucking at a particularly sensitive spot on the other man's neck, more than happy to leave marks wherever he pleased. They were already out at the office, so Michael no longer had any excuse to not let the other mark him as he pleased, it was only fair since Gavin bared the same sort, albeit lower. The redhead craned his neck, giving his lover more room, the only sign of approval as he stared off into space. He knew it was useless to try any more, no movie was going to be watched tonight. Though he couldn't say he was really displeased with the situation.

Gavin grew tired of the limited space on Michael he could reach, and tugged the man closer, silently urging him to switch positions. The redhead relented, cheeks flushing as he turned and sat in Gavin's lap. It was always an awkward position to Michael, he would sometimes sit in someone's lap for a moment as a joke or something, but he felt he was too hefty a guy to stay there long. Gavin loved it, the position let him see his boy's blushing face and gave him access to almost all the good bits. 

Now that they were properly face to face, the English man's lips had more to do. He leaned in, tilting his head and catching Michael's lips in a harsh kiss. It was rough and needy, just how the older man liked it, and it wasn't long until Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck, getting into the kissing. The Brit's hands were busy, unbuckling the other's belt while he was distracted, and slowly easing down his zipper.

Michael jolted when he first felt the cool hand on his half-hard cock, both from the varying temperature and from the fact that he didn't even notice Gavin getting in his pants. He pulled away from the ongoing kiss battle to hiss out a 'fuck' before rekindling the battle, his kisses even more feverish as Gavin slowly teased his dick awake. 

Cool hands eventually got warm, and his cock stood at attention fairly quickly under Gavin's tender attention. The redhead groaned against the other man's lips, a hand snaking up into his lover's messy brown hair and getting tangled in it, the other hand grasping at his shirt. While one of Gavin's hands worked on his cock, the other was making its way up Michael's shirt, brushing over a nipple and starting to tease it gently.

The Jersey boy's cock was rigid, pre-come slicking Gavin's hand and making the stroking easier. The Brit pulled his head back a little, letting Michael get some air as he just watched his boyfriend's face, loving his reactions. The ginger's eyes were screwed shut, his cheeks red and he was biting his lower lip rather hard, since Gavin's lips weren't there to keep him occupied any longer. "Gav, please, fuckin please..." He choked out, not even sure what he was saying anymore. His body was trembling in anticipation, as his lover's hand sped up, working him perfectly.

In such a short time, Gavin seemed to learn all of Michael's special spots and certain preferences. He pumped his aching dick perfectly, every so often teasing the head and receiving a spasm as a direct response. He could tell Michael was close by the way the man pulled himself closer, the hand that was in his hair now tugging at it desperately, as thought Michael thought Gavin would disappear before he could get off.

"You gonna come for me, Michael? Go on, love." Gavin cooed his urging to Michael, kissing at his neck as the other hid his face in Gavin's shoulder, shuddering and letting out an unintelligible groan. His body tensed and he instinctively thrust into his lover's hand as he came, the hand on the Brit's back digging in hard enough to give Gav a new mark. The English man slowed as he let Michael ride out his orgasm, barely reaching the box of tissues on the end table and subtly cleaning up when he finished, not wanting to ruin the other man's cool down. 

When Michael let out a sigh and sat up a bit, he received a quick kiss from Gavin, the man below him smiling brightly. "Better than some silly movie, right?" The Jersey guy snorted, eyebrows furrowed as he returned the smile half-heartedly. "See if I ever fucking invite you to a movie night again."


End file.
